


the mask

by emilya26



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Hamon (JoJo), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Not many JoJo references though, One Shot, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilya26/pseuds/emilya26
Summary: Will lost the fight against the mighty vampire. Now it's time to fulfill his destiny.{It's a JoJo Bizzare Adventure AU but it isn't necessary to know it. I just used it for this self-indulgent vampire AU}
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	the mask

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Will is the hamon user, Hannibal is the vampire and they are in love with each other.  
> I wrote it randomly at 10 pm. I hop you'll like it.

The battle was lost. Will was laying on the floor of Hannibal's kitchen, his hands still glowing with little sparkles of _hamon_ but unable to use it against the enemy. 

_Enemy…_ It didn't feel like one. Something was still dragging him to the vampire. Making him reluctant to fight. Charm? Doubts? _Love?_ There was certainly something that he felt about the mysterious doctor. Yet, he couldn't find it in his heart. As well as any courage to stand up against Hannibal. He failed Jack, Alana and many different people, who had counted on him. They made him fight but what for? Only for him to sacrifice himself in this unfair fight. They called him 'brave'. He didn't feel like it. The word 'lost' would fit much better. 

They sent him because they knew about his feelings towards Hannibal. Wanted him to overcome them. But, at the end… love was always the one to win. Even in rivalry like theirs.

Blood was leaking slowly but fiercely out of his body. The wound on his chest was like a burning hole, and his pierced lung couldn't keep the air anymore. _Hamon_ was based entirely on proper breathing and nerve. He wasn't able to bear any of those anymore. 

Hannibal was standing over him, his eyes glowing red. Although, he wasn't satisfied with his victory. On the contrary, Will could see… remorse. 

"How hard is it to say goodbye, my dear friend…" the vampire said, kneeling next to him, placing his hand on his cheek. "I don't want it. I hate to do it. To you, to myself…"

"You've probably seen many people like me…" Will muttered but then coughed with blood. The metallic taste wouldn't leave his mouth and the pain was spreaded all over his body. 

"Shhh…" Hannibal put his finger on Will's bloody lips, as he was shushing him. "You are so unique... I've never met a man like you. Such a powerful, strong opponent… Since the first time I saw you, I have been wondering how our story would end" he lifted a droplet of blood and licked it off his finger. 

Will couldn't take his eyes off him. The vampire seemed so beautiful, almost divine. With his chiselled features, red lips and glowing eyes, Will felt like God himself was kneeling beside him. Or not God. _Devil._

"Do you have any wishes before… Before you leave me?" Hannibal raised his eyebrows, his hand back on Will's face. 

"I… I don't wanna leave you" Will spluttered. "Ever".

"Do you want to stay with me? Be like me? Leave everyone and everything behind?"

"Yes. I've been running away from it for… " he stopped because of choking cough. "...For too long". 

Hannibal got up and took something from the wall. Will knew well, what it was. And didn't fear it. This was his destiny. To be with this man. The one, whom he loved. He couldn't care less about being a traitor right then. As long as they were together, everything else seemed insignificant. 

"Are you ready?" Hannibal's voice sounded delicate and soothing. 

Will looked in his eyes and nodded his head. The ancient mask went straight onto his face and dug its spikes into his skull. It was even more painful than anything he had experienced before. Something crushed his brain into pieces and then started rebuilding it. Making it stronger and stronger. His body lost every sensation. It was like an empty shell but after a moment it started rebuilding itself, regaining power and taking more and more of it. 

He opened his eyes, now as red as Hannibal's. He could lift himself up without any effort. But… Will felt hunger. Not the normal one, in his stomach. Something greater. It was the _blood lust._

Will looked at Hannibal and smiled with his sharpened fangs. 

"How does it feel?" Hannibal asked. He seemed charmed by his beloved one's sight. 

Will didn't answer. Instead, he approached the other man and crashed into his lips hungrily. The kiss wasn't delicate at all but none of them minded it. Will's hands tugged other man's hair, and Hannibal's were roaming around his lover's back. They were finally in their perfect form. No restraints of humanity. No regrets. Only them and their passion. So… _unbridled_.

"Now… Let's hunt" Will said quietly, holding Hannibal's face in his hands. 

Both of them were more than eager to do it. 


End file.
